stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
An Offer of Both Song and Dance
Yuki` can tuch too, but it'll be cold. * Lothario does not want a cold tuch * Yuki` Awww...no? * Lothario I must be doing okay right now thanks to the sweater under my coat... * Yuki` Hmmm... * Yuki` Does that mean yes tuch or no tuch? I'll try and not touch skin. * Lothario A tuch is fine but please not my skin. * Yuki` touches the most padded looking part of Lothario's clothing. "There." * Lothario chuckles and looks down at Yuki's hand. "I have a question, amico. Being how you are...is Summer a bother?" * Yuki` "Yes, it's terribly uncomfortable, but at the same time, people don't mind being around me as much, so it's sort of a win/lose scenario.." * Lothario "Oh, yes, yes. I see. You'd be like a...a walking fridge..sort of.." He pauses for a moment and grins, "Ice cream wouldn't melt around you!" * Yuki` laughs, "Yeah, I think my boss will see some extra business this summer if I'm still there. I serve the coldest drinks in all of Step City." * Lothario "I bet you do. It must be nice to have an interesting vibe like the one you have." He nods a few times, rubbing his chin. * Yuki` shrugs, "Not really. If I could control it better, I'd be happier, but it really just does what it likes." * Lothario "I think that's cool." He smiles sweetly and laughs, "No pun intended..." * Yuki` "I sincerely hope not. That's another thing that drives me up the wall. I swear I have heard every single ice related pun there could possibly be!" It's obvious he's trying to hide his frustration. * Lothario steps back just a little for fear of getting slapped, "Ahhhh...I will choose words wisely around you." * Yuki` wouldn't do such a thing, he swears. "Well, as long as it's not on purpose, I can excuse it once in a while." * Lothario walks back closer a little, "Ahhh...that is good to know. There is some mercy in you." He chuckles and exhales a sigh of relief. * Yuki` waves a hand at him dismissively, "Ahh, I don't like to fight. Annoying people, sure, but I don't go looking for reasons to attack people." * Lothario "That is very nice to know. Some of the people around here seem to have...a bad temper. I try to be careful. I don't believe in meaningless bloodshed." * Yuki` "I've noticed...I suppose with the turf wars heating up as much as they have recently, I'm not surprised, but we fight each other just as much.It is a little tiring." * Lothario "I don't like fighting at all..." He sighs but pats Yuki on the back, "It'll get better one day..ahhh..right..you are cold." Rubs his hands together, breathing on them. * Yuki` "I will fight if I have to, but it hasn't come up recently." He flashes Lothario an amused grin, "Sorry about that...like I said, I can't control it at all." * Lothario scratches the back of his head, "Yes..I will try to remember that, Yuki." He gives Yuki a big grin * Yuki` "I should just wear my work uniform in the winter more often, at least I'm more covered up..it seems to not be as bad if I keep skin on skin contact to a minimum." All this talking about vibe though just reminded him that he still didn't know Lothario's at all. "What does your vibe do, brother?" * Lothario "Ah..have you ever given someone frostbite by accident?" He looks a little concern and is taken off guard by Yuki's question, "My vibe..ahh...when I sing, my target gets a boost in energy so they can dancer longer and harder." He chuckles, "I'm like an energy drink that doesn't need to be ingested." * Yuki` clears his throat nervously at that question, "Er..yes..and it's happened fairly recently." Hearing of Lothario's vibe certainly interested him, however, and that was definitely something he could use to his advantage, should a fight ever arise. "Really? Well, that could be useful, indeed..." * Lothario "Oh...how uh...unfortunate..." He nervously rubs the back of his neck and looks at Yuki, hearing his interest. "Ah..yes..I hear that a lot. It can last pretty long if I can chain together songs correctly without interruption or pause...but I can only do so much before I need to take a deep breath and ruin everything" He laughs loudly, feeling his neck. * Yuki` nods, "Ahhh, I see, I see. I have to admit, singing is something I can't do very well at all. Do you do shows anywhere? I'd love to come hear you perform." * Lothario blushes, ducking his face into his trenchcoat a little, "No..I probably can't compete with professional singers that had money to take classes..." His eyes dodge back and forth, "Everything I know, I learned from Mama..but sometimes. Just sometimes, I find a bench, sit down, and sing to the world." His smile is soft as his cheeks turn more red. * Yuki` finds that terribly charming. It reminds him of some of how some of the people in his old community used to be. "You're getting embarrassed? There's no shame in any of that. Just give me a time and place, and I will listen to you sing. In exchange I can dance for you." * Lothario "I..I yes..in the heat of the moment, I will sing and perform..then afterwards, my face turns bright red and I feel like I need to just soak in a tub of ice to stop my nervousness. I'm not use to being in the spotlight." He laughs nervously, trying to smile. "Yes, when I have some time...I will definitely tell you." * Lothario "I'm interested in seeing your dance...the way you move..." he says very shyly, avoiding eye contact. * Yuki` "Well, I can certainly supply something cold if you need it. You don't have a phone do you? I could give you my number so you can text me?" Were he able to get flushed at all, he might have done so hearing Lothario's interest in seeing him dance. "I won't disappoint you. I like dancing for people, and I don't get the opportunity very much." * Lothario "Ah, I do have a phone..I think it still works." He digs out a banged up golden coloured cellphone from his pocket, "Ah ha. It does work." He holds his phone out to Yuki to punch in his number, "I'm not sure there's anything you could ever do that would disappoint me, Yuki. It's too bad that you don't get a chance to dance much for people." * Yuki` quickly punches in his number and sends him a quick text message so he'd have his as well. "You are such a flatterer.." he replies, still grinning at him. "I'll warn you though, bring winter clothing or keep your distance from me. I try to keep to small movements, but if your vibe does what you say it does, it might get pretty cold." * Lothario gives a cheeky grin, "Papa always said I had a way with words." He winks at Yuki and laughs heartily, "I will make sure to have warm clothes on and maybe those heat pads to make sure I am warm. We aren't going to cause a blizzard, are we?" He raises a brow. * Yuki` "Maybe, I suppose we'll just have to see how excited I get." That was a poor choice of words, he realized. "I'll try to not go too overboard though.." * Lothario looks at Yuki, intrigued, "How...excited you get..." He pauses for a long moment, the redness slowly creeping on to his cheeks. * Yuki` feels guilty now, "I"m sorry! That's not what I meant" * Lothario jumps back a little, snapping out of his thoughts, "Ahhhh, no, no.. I wasn't thinking anything! I wasn't..!" * Yuki` snorts, though he's still smiling. "You liar. It's alright though, I didn't exactly phrase that well. You'll see what I mean when I dance." * Lothario looks around as he clears his throat a little, "Yeah..ahh...I cannot help but be taken in by your elegant looks...ahhh...I am most sorry." He sighs and combs his hand through his hair. * Yuki` tries to not look too flattered, but it was difficult. "Ha ha, well...no need to apologize, it's nice to be complimented in such a way." * Lothario "Ahhh..mama would hit me on the back of the head if she knew about my thoughts." He laughs and reaches into his pocket, "I have extras from Christmas..." He puts a wind-up butterfly into Yuki's hand, "I hoped to give more out but I guess everyone was at home celebrating." * Yuki` was about to inquire about these thoughts, when a small mechanical bug is placed in his hand. He couldn't resist winding it up to see the wings move. "Ha ha, you are too kind, Lothario...thank you. Did you make this?" * Lothario "Yes. I am a mechanic. I fix cars and stuff but in my free time, I build little toys and make robots from scrap metal." He smiles as he watches the wings move, "I think it will come in handy one day, knowing how to fix and build things." * Yuki` looks very excited at the mention of robots. "You have to show me those too, when you have time!" He was fascinated enough by Rigel, but he was a little intimidating, just because of how huge he was. Was it proper to say 'he'? * Lothario "Ahh..you have an interest too, Yuki? My house is full of them! They're not all super useful but...they keep me company." He smiles softly as he speaks, thinking of his robots fondly. * Yuki` is still amusing himself with the butterfly, "I'm just terribly curious about them. I've only seen that really big one around, plus Monae Bot, but she's more of a co-worker..." * Lothario "I normally have Nells on me but Nells isn't feeling too good. Cold gears." He reaches into his wallet and pulls out a picture of Nells, showing it to Yuki. * Yuki` "He probably wouldn't do too well around me, then." He was impressed, this was all far too advanced for him to even wrap his brain around. "He's pretty adorable...ah, it is 'he' right? I don't know how to address robots.." * Lothario "Thanks...I..I don't know...I told Nells to decide and all Nells said was "Nells is Nells!", I don't know exactly but I think 'he' or 'she' would be suitable..." He stares at the picture of Nells with some frustration, "Doesn't get angry over which one you use but if you ask for a definite answer, expect yelling." * Yuki` laughs, "I'll probably just stick to Nells, make it easier on everyone!" * Lothario "It's a good idea. The hat can be changed out too...but Nells seems to like the tophat. It's my personal favorite too." * Yuki` "It's very cute! Hmm, looks like you and I are going to have a lot of excuses to bug one and other for a little while. I'm glad people are a little more friendly than what I remember." * Lothario "Ah! This is very good! I have not made very many friends yet but it is always good to have someone to hang out with." Grins childishly as he glances at Yuki, "It is an honour to know someone so friendly like you." * Yuki` grins right back at him, though his is a lot more sly looking, "The pleasure is all mine. Just let me know if someone gives you any trouble, you have my number. I suppose I should think about getting ready for work..so until you're ready to sing for me, I will have to bid you farewell. Take care of yourself, brother." * Lothario "The same goes to you. If you need a little muscle, give me a call." He flexes with a confident grin before relaxing, "Take good care of yourself, amico. I'll always have your back" Gives Yuki a thumbs up. Category:RP Category:Yuki Category:Lothario